Wizard applications allow computer users and administrators to perform one or more computing tasks via a sequence of dialog boxes. The dialog boxes guide the user through the performance of a series of tasks in a sequence. The wizard application can present simplified interfaces and present prompts requesting several pieces of information and then perform more complex tasks based on the input. For example, a wizard application can guide a user through the installation of another application by presenting dialogs requesting a location for files of the application, requesting specification of particular components to be installed for the application, presenting system requirements and/or settings needed for the application etc. The received information can be utilized to perform the tasks specified for the wizard application without the need for the user to understand the tasks and how to interface with the tasks. In other words, the wizard application can provide a simplified frontend to enable complex tasks to be performed on a computer.